Heartbreak and Re-make
by emma1695
Summary: After a devastating heartbreak from Edward, and the returning hole after Jacob became ...distant, Bella goes to find 'the meadow' now in my Fan-Fic (from 'new moon') it is going to take place there when Laurent walks into the clearing, but the wolves are a little to late and he bites Bella and THEN before he could kill her, the wolves come and get rid of the 'blood-sucker'.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ch1)Turning***

**Bella POV**

''Simply... mouth-watering'' he said in a low menacing voice, as he glided over to where I stood unable to move. From fear? Or was I that determined to have it all end?

No it was because there was no point running, or shouting for help. I knew what was to come, there was no way of fighting it. so I might as well leave the world with some dignity rather then being dumb and running from the predator who was so much faster then I, or shouting for help that was never going to come because anyone who would want to help me, they were to far to here my cries or pleas. Even if they were they'd most likely be the next to die.

So... why bother. It would only make him enjoy the hunt more….

He paused when he was just a few inches away, staring intently into my eyes. I could tell that his instincts were inviting him to just drink, but he also had a curious look to him that made him stop. "You aren't going to try running?'' he asked in his smooth voice, he smirked briefly then added wile tilting his head to the side ''or scream?''

I held back a shiver as I was listing to the predators voice escape him ''why would I do that? I know more then anyone that, that would be pointless and stupid.'' I said in a firm voice ''if I must die, I'm going to die with as much dignity as I possibly can.'' I said shrugging.

I looked deeply in his eyes as he processed my words. He was taking a long time... for a vampire. I was also wondered why he had stopped his 'hunt' to talk with his UN-fighting 'prey'. Maybe he wanted a struggle? But I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

''Fair enough.'' he said then smiled, showing me all his teeth. ''Bella you would have made a wonderful Vampire... it's too bad, I am...''he paused to look at the heartbeat swelling in my neck ''too thirsty''

And with that he sprang, lurching onto my throat. I whimpered when I felt his teeth... then the venom, but then I bit my lip from the pain. I will not give in and show my distress.

The venom... well it was like I remembered it when James had bit me, only worse. I could feel the blood that was being taken from me. My life being sucked threw the wounds in my throat, as if that wasn't bad enough. With all the blood I lost it was replaced with what felt like fire.

The fire was running threw me and when realization hit; I knew that there was no saving me, this time Edward was not their to suck the venom out. At that moment I decide to give one scream and let me tell you it was an ear splitting, brain rattling...and heartbreaking scream. I put everything I had into it; my lost over the family that I once wished to be a part of (the Cullen's), for Renee and Charlie... and for Jacob.

I let it all out in a single scream. But... what happened next is what surprised me.

I herd a snarled growl coming from... somewhere. Maybe the one holding me, draining the life out of me. But I wasn't sure. The next thing I knew the jaw on my neck and the cold hands that held my waist released me; Throw me roughly to the ground -I may have herd a crack; but I wasn't sure.

I tried opening my eyes but all I could see was smudges, blurs of color that looked like animal fur. In the dissents I could hear something like... ripping stone apart? Then howling from maybe the same place. Then the howling came closer.

I still had my eyes open when I saw something reddish-brown over me. Oh great I thought to myself as a shutter let its self be taken to. First nearly killed by a Vampire then eaten by wiled animal. That is just you luck, I wanted to laugh at that but I just couldn't, I was in to much pain. The fire had only gotten worse. I let my tears fall from the stress, but I kept my vow of silents as I suffered in the fire that I had only myself to blame.

Some time wile fighting my pain -it felt like week, but probably was only a few moments- the red-brown...Wolf? Had disappeared. I had no idea what it was, but I also didn't care. I was in to much pain to care about what stupid animals did and didn't do. At least... at least I was alone when I came here, and not with Jake. At least he's safe from all this fate that seemed inevitable to me. He was safe and that was all that matters.

Just then I felt something hot grip my arm ''Bella?'' someone said in a worried and anxious voice. That voice, I mused, it wasn't the one I've been hallucinating about... but it was familiar, and comforting.

''Jacob?'' I asked in what felt like a strained way. I need to help him, to save him from the same fate as me, I needed to worn him to leave. I gathered all my strength to do just that. ''Jake, you… you need to leave. It-it's not s-safe… for y-you'' I stumbled over my words, then blacked out.

**JacobPOV**

''Jacob?'' Bella asked. I was about to answer her but, Sam got my attention by the conversation he was having with Paul. I managed to get a few words from it mostly the words turning and destroy came up and that set me off but before I could snap at them, Bella muttered the words ''Jake, you… you need to leave. It-it's not s-safe… for y-you'' she sighed, bite her lip then past out. She must have been in a lot of pain to have past out, then again I didn't know how much blood she lost.

Well obviously she was in pain, I had heard in our legions the blood-suckers venom burns like a mother...

One thing that surprised me was that she seemed calm... sort of. Like she was more worried about me then herself. That would be... so Bella. But it seemed the other guys were now looking at the quivering body of Bella.

We all listened to her hart speed slightly and all knew that Bella would only have two options that would be decided by Sam and the Elders... Sam sighed as he looked from me to Bella... to my hand that was still holding onto her arm. I saw a frown cross his features. We all flashed our eyes to her form as she quivered violently and whimpered like she was about to make more of a struggle but had stopped herself and bite her lip harder then before, making it bleed slightly.

We all saw the blood on her lip but I was the only one close enough to get a good smell of it, and I did smell what I was dreading. Sam flashed to my side as fast as he could and stiffened at the sickly sweet sent of what the leach left to spread throe the her blood stream. She was turning into one of them.

Sam straitened then said ''We should have anticipated something like this would happen... Embry, go to the Elders, inform them of what has happened and ask for a decision, as soon as possible.''

But before he left I had to put my two sense in ''Wait.'' I said, and they all looked at me. all ether raising eye-brows or just glaring ''What if... what if we let her live... and give her a chase too... ugh, not kill humans?'' We all already knew it was impossible for Bella, to come out of this human; And strangely enough I was okay with her becoming a blood-sucker, just as long as I could see my Bella again.

Before Sam could respond, Pule being... well Pule bud in. ''There is no option Jacob, she will be a blood-sucker in a few days if we don't kill her and if she is allowed to live she'll kill anyone she comes across.'' he was starting to vent, but he wasn't truly angry because he probably thought it was going to end there.

Ha! He really didn't know me that well. I thought

''You know as well as I do that the Cullen's -at least what is in our legends- drank from animals. I'm sure Bella can do it too.'' I was starting to get louder because truthfully I had no idea what Bella might do.

Sam seemed deep in thought for a few moments, then lifted his eyes to and said in a no arguments voice ''We let her turn, and then we will analyze her condition.''


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ch2)My new eyes**

**BellaPOV**

The burning never stopped, I would get used to it every once and a wile, but there's only so much you can take. The fire running threw my vanes grew hotter and more intense by the minute. But still I fought for control. Thou unsuccessful permanently I was still able to stop myself from showing my distress. I could feel every inch of my body quiver every so often but I managed to stay in-mobile for the most part.

Wile on the outside I must look like I was in a coma, but on the inside I was in excruciating pain. I was dispirit for something to happen so that the fire would stop. The fire that was the Vampire venom was so intense that my senses were turned off. For the most part I could not here a thing and at the few occasions I did here voices talking around me I'd want to beg them to kill me.

But I didn't.

Not only because I couldn't but also because I knew what I was turning into and I knew that it -the pain, the fire running throe my vanes- would stop within a few days, and then I wouldn't have to worry about silly little things such as falling down wile I walk, being horrible at everything I do and... Being left behind.

That being thought, I'd have all of eternity to look for the family that I once had dreamed being a part of, if... if I wanted to find them that is. If I wanted to I could find them without them knowing then just go somewhere they weren't.

One thing is for sure, and that was that I couldn't ever come back to Forks. I couldn't ever see Charlie again, or Renee... or Jacob. I just could never endanger there lives like that.

Just then the pine disappeared from my fingers and toes, but it spread were the rest of the pain was, most particularly my heart. I knew it would be soon now.

Now that the pain was leaving my limbs but it was intensifying in my heart and I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle the next few minuets.

The dulling of pain paused at about my knees and elbows. Thou the pain in my chest was stronger then before I was able to here, and smell what was around me better.

I could here birds fluttering there wings and chirping, I could here leaves rustling as some small animals were chasing each other and I could also here... two?... no three, big plumping sounds. Maybe hearts of a big animal. But know that I concentrate on the individual sounds only two of them were big, one of them sounded smaller but closer and strong.

The two big ones seemed to be pacing about twenty feet away, wile the smaller one sounded about a foot or two away from my left hand, that one sounded to be almost at my level on the ground.

When I sniffed the air to find out what was it that was near me, I almost gagged. Almost. I didn't because I knew I was still at jeopardy of losing control and screaming. But when I took a whiff of the thing near me it smelt like vary sweaty wet dog. Instead of gagging I allowed myself to wrinkle my nose, but that is when I herd a voice.

Not the voice that I have been hallucinating. This voice was to clear to be a hallucination; And hearing it made me hate myself.

''Bella?'' Jacob called in a weak voice, from not to far from me on my left side. He was to close, and when the pain lets me go... oh, no! Jake cant be here, I could kill him! I must have briefly lost control because there was something in my hand -I assumed it was his hand- because I tightened my grip not much but more like a twitch because he said with more volume. ''Bella? Can you here me? Can you talk?'' The worry was clear in his voice.

He's not the one that should be worried about me... he needs to worry about himself. ''Jake... y-you need to l-leave'' I said as strongly as I could witch wasn't saying much. ''-t's not safe... for y-you''

I hard something that sounded like a… scuff?

But before I could respond, the fire in my vines were moving slowly but that only made it worse, my body flinched from the pain but I managed to stop myself from gripping the hand that still hadn't left mine to hard. thou I was grateful for the warmth that his hand provided and I enjoyed knowing that I wasn't alone, I just couldn't have Jake in the line of fire when I know I will not be able to control myself around his human blood.

I had already accepted that I wouldn't be able to see him ever again. Why is he here? Why is he so set on going to horrible when he can just settle for bad? He can not be here! With me, I'm too dangerous for him now. I knew that even if he left right now, by the time he get to his car or motorcycle I'd already be on the hunt with him being the first thing with appeal. I needed to worn him better. But how?!

Threw the moving pain that was working its way past my hips and shoulders and threw gritted teeth I spoke with as much volume as possible. ''Jake... a-at-least g-go to the edge o-of the trees.'' I tried to open my eyes but discovered I couldn't and slowly continued. ''And w-whatever you d-do not come closer t-to me.'' I muffled a screech as the fire crept closer to my heart then mumbled. ''t's not safe...'' I couldn't say any more. The pain was too much.

Before Jacob could protest there was a different voice from far away. ''Listen to her Jacob, at least she doesn't want to hurt you... and she sounds like she knows what she's talking about''

Jake sighed, there was a little more warmth on the top of my hand witch felt like lips. Then he was gone. All three heart-beats were twenty feet away but this time two were small and one was big.

My mined was about to wonder, but stopped when the fire in my heart grew hotter and the pain fiercer. Each beat my heart did grew slower and more painful.

I did not allow the pain to show it's self to anyone watching. I didn't want to worry them. Instead I stayed completely in-mobile. I felt my heart pump once... then one last time wile it froze, never to beat again.

I stayed there, not moving but listening.

As soon as my heart stopped I could have sworn that I heard three heads turn towards me and it seemed like there were different types of breathing. One sounded fast and angry. The second sounded like it was trying to stay calm. And the third sounded ... worried?

I sat up so I could see who... or what was worried. I quickly looked and saw Jacob who looked anxious with a guy that looked familiar... Sam Uley; the guy who found me in the forest the night he told me they were leaving. Not too far to the side of him was a wolf... that's when realization hit. The Wolf was the big heart beat I herd, the one that sounded angry. The wolf seemed like it was twitching; like it was going to pounce any second. And it was facing me.

The other guy -Sam Uley- was just watching me... no examining me. Jake on the other hand seemed nervous.

Once I could tell that the Wolf was not going to attack Jake, I realized that it was sunny and knew why he was looking at me like that. I looked down at my arm and sure enough my arm looked like it was diamond hitting the light. I was sparkling and Jake was scared of me.

Before I knew it I was in the tree cover opposite from the three.

All this happened in half a second. I had not taken a breath sense my last hart beat because I knew what I was and from the little I knew about new-born vampires was that they don't think when they smell human blood. I knew I didn't want to hurt Jake, or even Sam.

I didn't want to be a monster that goes around killing people. It doesn't matter that Sam took Jake away. I will not kill anyone.

I was so into my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the voice from across the clearing. ''Bella?''

Too fast for them to catch the movement I looked up to realize that it was Sam that spoke then I looked back dawn. I couldn't let them see my eyes, the eyes that were once chocolate brown I knew would be blood-red, those eyes would tell them what I now am; the monster I now am.

The scratchy feeling in my throat told me I needed to get away from them and any humans. I needed to clench the thirst that was now burning my throat. But I also needed them to let me leave or they could get hurt or... worse.

''Don't worry about me, I'm fine.'' I said. ''You guys need to leave''

''Bella-'' Jacob started but I cut him off still looking down. He couldn't see the eyes.

''No, Jake. You listen to me for once. I am perfectly fine. You are the one who needs to go. It is not a good idea for you to come close to me anymore. Do not ask me why, I can not tell you. Please understand this Jake, it is no longer safe for you to be with me. I'm too dangerous-'' that was it for my air supply. I just hoped that he'd get what I was saying. I mean only an arrogant prick wouldn't take what I said to heart, because I said this as truthfully as I possibly could.

Despite what I said, I herd him take a step towards me. I quickly rolled my eye's -still looking at the ground- and take a step back at the same time as him. I glanced at him throe my eyelashes quickly and he looked hurt.

''You don't need to worry about me Bells'' he said knowingly. The tone in his voice made me look him full in the face. It almost looked like he knew what happened to me. But how would he know that? I asked myself. Did he believe thous legends he told me about last year? That would explain why he has been avoiding me, about the sudden hatred for the family that I spent so much time with last year. The family I had once dreamed of becoming a part of.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts but I was still looking directly into Jacob's face so I didn't miss the slightly repressed flinch. That slight action told me that he saw my eyes -my blood-red eyes- and that he was scared, but the fact that he was repressing it also told me that he had expected it and he was trying to except it.

He needs to know. Something inside me said. It's Jake, tell him.

But how do I tell him?

After maybe three seconds of debating I had it all planed out.

I kept a soft expression on my face, to re-usher Jake then I nodded my head to Sam to also re-usher him. I took one slow step forward to let them know I'd talk but I didn't walk any closer so as to not lose control, and to show them I would try not to hurt them I sat cross lagged in the hard ground. This seemed to relax them a little bit as I hoped, so it calmed me as well.

Jake seemed to be debating weather or not to come to me so before he could do anything that may make us all more tense I spoke ''Please stay ware you are Jake. Don't come any closer.'' I only just realized that my voice wasn't quite right, not houris but different then what I was use to; their was a bell tone to it.

I winced, I must sound so different to him.

He looked like he was debating weather to listen to me or not. But when he spoke he sounded strong. ''Sure thing, Bells.'' he gave me his most Jakob like smile. I smiled to but I didn't open my mouth because I didn't want to get to smell his human sent.

Just at that second there was a breeze that came from behind me. I let myself take a breath and almost regretted it. The intake of air made the fire in my through more noticeable. But I made it stop with one simple thought, Not Yet.

I smiled to myself, glad that I was able to do this.

I turned my attention back to the two in front of me. They still seemed a little tense but I pretended not to notice as I started my talk. ''Jake.'' I said slowly, his eyebrows lifted to tell me to continue. ''How good are you two, at keeping secrets and staying out of trouble?''

He looked a little surprised at my choice of words but he answered sincerely. ''I'm pretty good at both. You know that Bella.'' he said, then added with a frown and... a smirk? ''Why do you ask?''

I nodded, yes I knew that he could keep a secret and stay out of trouble but I was more asking if he would rather then could. I didn't want to answer his question yet, I turned to the next. ''Sam... same question.'' I said slightly more for him then when I asked Jake.

He seemed to understand that I didn't particularly like him but was not planning on acting on that unfriendly feeling I have towards him... Yet. ''I can keep a secret'' he said slowly, eying me. ''And I can stay out of trouble.''

I looked at both at them to make sure that they were being honest with me then continued. ''Do you believe in vampires?'' my voice sort of broke on the last word but I tried not to let my sadness show in my face, but I think I slipped because a saw them exchange a look.

Sam turned back to me with an expressionless face when he answered. ''Yes.''

Jake turned to me with a grim smile. ''Yes is an understatement. And you know it.''

I looked at him intently and he ... winked. He knows. How does he know? I thought over every thing he has ever said to me, every conversation, every comment referring to vampires -mostly the Cullen's- and then I remembered all the legends he had told me.

There tribe was descendant from Wolfs. And there enemies are Vampires! I am a Vampire know... So why hadn't they killed me yet? maybe it was because I haven't provoked them?

Then all my attention went to the Wolf that was standing behind Jake and Sam. the Wolf -I was assuming that it was a he; not that I wanted confirmation of that- was grey and it still seemed angry but a little less on edge.

I was debating weather to sniff the air to see if my suspicions were right, but if I was wrong and I tried to attack them... I'd never be able to forgive myself.

After a little more debating wile looking at the gowned I decided to look into Jacob's eye to see if I could risk it without worrying that I might go after him.

When I did, he seemed to be doing the same as well as trying to see what I would do next. After he realized what I was doing he eased up a little and gave me a huge grin and looked deep into my eyes the way he did when my eyes were much more... normal. The way he looked at me now was like how we used to be, and at that moment I knew I could be around Jacob without hurting anyone even if he is just a human.

If it's too much I can hold my breath and run away. I promised myself nodding and slowly let myself inhale.

What I didn't expect was to be welcomed by a nasty wet-dog smell. My nose wrinkled, but I smiled. I get to keep Jake! I'm too disgusted by his smell to want to 'eat' him, I giggle at that thought; of eating Jake. That would be unforgivable. His smell also confirmed that he was a Wolf witch probably meant that Sam's 'gang' was actually a pack of Wolfs.

I smiled to lighten the moment and picked a lighthearted joke they don't completely hate me for what I am. ''Eww, when's the last time you had a shower Jake? You smell like a wet dog!'' I said in a whinny voice but winked so he'd get what I was doing.

Sam looked a little surprised then Jake, and the Wolf seemed to be examining me but they all seemed slightly amused.

Jake laughed a little then said ''last night. and just so you know you smell like someone pored bleach all over you.'' This was said in a cocky voice, but it also looked like he was trying to inform me that we didn't smell to great to each other because we were technically 'mortal enemies'. It also sounded like a warning -probably because some of them are touchy on being told they stink- so I took it to heart and dropped it so I didn't offend them.

I was about to say something but then I herd something in the distant coming this way. When I hared the heart beat of it I quickly held my breath so wouldn't go after the thing with blood flowing threw it. I ignored it as much as I could but the burn in my through was making itself known more intensely.

I could tell Jake say my distress and started to come to me but I stopped him by putting my hand up then I motioned with my hand for him to listen and I pointed in the direction the thing was coming from. He looked that way then at the Wolf behind them, the wolf nodded and Jake turned back to me.

''Bell, it's just the other guy's'' Jake said but I didn't let myself breathe, he noticed. ''Bella?''

I couldn't waste my breath on speaking, so how can I tell them what's wrong, I thought to myself.

Wile I thought I barley noticed the entrance of two more huge Wolfs, they seemed to be examining the situation. Me sitting on the ground looking like I'm in pain, Jake looking worried and Sam... well wearing his 'Sam mask'.

I looked into Jake's eyes and moved my hand motioning a heart beat then moved both of my hands to cradle my neck; to show that its there blood that is the problem.

They all seemed to get it. So I turned to Sam because it looked like he was the leader out of them. I looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to understand what I was about to ask. ''Do you know anywhere, were humans do not go?'' he nodded. ''Were animals only go?'' again, he nodded seeming like he knew were I was going with this. ''Please show me?''

''Okay, Bella but we need to know you wont try to kill any humans... or-and I must stress this- if you go after a human we will destroy you.'' he didn't say this harsh, only matter of fact, but still Jake glared at him. Both me and Sam ignored Jacob's reaction.

I slowly stood up -so I didn't look threatening- and said ''I wouldn't have expected any less.''

* * *

_**pleas Review. this is an unfinished story of mine that i will be adding every few days until all of what i have is up.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ch3)First Hunt**

**Bella POV**

The few seconds it took for Sam and Jake to 'change', phase or whatever they called what they do; I was growing vary impatient. Not only was I making each second feel like an hour -thou that certainly helped in making me agitated- the fire at the back of my throat was getting worse and I was afraid I'd hurt someone, but I was also intimidated by the five huge wolfs who were born to kill what I now was, who were probably built to be stronger and faster then a vampire.

Not to mention that they can turn back into 'human' after ripping me apart with more then enough time to build a fire to burn the chunks of my remains... but no pressure...

I straitened out of the crouch I hadn't known I was in when I herd a growl. The sound was warning and I didn't take it as a threatening sound just what it was; a warning. I had crouch simply out of instinct because of my thoughts and as soon as I realized what I had done I straitened up.

''Sorry about that,'' I said, looking at the wolfs. ''I was... overwhelmed.'' they were watching me, probably making sure I was under control. I looked into the eyes of the larger one witch I thought may be Sam and said with an ashamed grimace. ''This is new to me. I can't stop myself from reacting certain ways... but I will stop myself when I can.''

He looked at me, tilting his head slightly then nodded. He tuned his head to one wolf at a time till the four others were spread out in a circle around me, but he stayed near me as the others turned to one direction.

Sam-Wolf stared intently into my eyes, communicating something... but I felt the need to voice my thoughts just to make sure. ''Making sure I don't stray?'' I asked as I gestured to the circle around me. He nodded. ''You're going to be staying close?'' Again, he nodded. So wordlessly I stepped so that I was a little behind him and with my hands told him to lead the way.

He turned and we were running, and fast.

I smiled at the speed, the feel of my hair whipping behind me made me feel like I was flying. Even though I was surrounded by giant wolfs who could kill me I managed to shut off my instincts and remind myself that if they wanted to kill me for the hell of it they would have by now. No they will not kill me unless I go after a human, and when... if I do that, then I'd deserve it.

For some reason I felt like I would be able to go faster then we already going, I could feel it in me; the speed just akeing to come out. I almost asked if we could go faster, but then I stopped the words from leaving my mouth, and thought some more wile I enjoyed the wind hitting my face, still not allowing myself to breathe.

What if my asking to hurry up, pushed them over the edge? In more ways then one... It could make them think I was making fun of them or more eager to kill a living being then anything or my talking could irritate them as it is.

I had noticed that some of there facial expressions -even as Wolfs- seemed mostly weary, curies and... surprised?

Whatever they were feeling I didn't want to make it worse so I kept my mouth shut.

We ran at the same speed as each other, not changing it when we came across fallen trees or anything, thou I did notice that we jumped differently. They looked like they were on a mission -witch in a way they were- they looked like they could damage anything in sight if they wanted.

Were as I was just having fun. The speed didn't scare me, I loved it more then anything in this life, so far. My senses were heightened, I could hear all the animal's, leaf's and twig's making there rightful noises, I could see every detail of every tree and every shrub, and I could feel every rock or twig under my shows and the wind hitting my face, arms, lags and making my top flap in the wind. I'd say that I could test the soft earth and the damp tree bark, but can't because I was still not letting myself breath; I couldn't risk smelling a human, I know the wolfs wouldn't let me get a hold on the human but I also didn't want to hurt them ether.

I let myself enjoy the moment because I knew the fire at the back of my throat was dieing to be clenched, and I needed the distraction.

With that thought, we stopped running.

We were in a small clearing, but still by some trees. When I closed my eyes I could here a stream near by and a few heart beats.

My eyes flew open, and I looked into the eye's that were staring at me. ''I know what to do,'' I said slowly. ''But I think it would be best if you stay together and keep you're distance... for you're own safety.'' I said this sadly. I hated being unpredictable and unable to control myself.

But I couldn't waste time on self-loathing at this moment, I needed to feed, and fast before I do something I regret.

I lifted my head, listened for those heart beats by the water and sniffed the air. The first thing I smelt was wet dog but as soon as I identified it as the wolfs I ignored it and that is when I smelt a new fragments. It was a delicate sweet; it was so appealing I just let myself fallow the smell.

I came it the edge of the clearing looking onto the elk by the stream. I was about to go after one when I noticed it had a baby under it and stopped. I was not going to take the life of a defenseless creature, human or not. No human's and No defenseless lives.

That is when I spotted a mountain-Lion in a tree about to pounce on one of the elk. I glared at it and before I knew it I was in the same tree as it but a branch behind. It hadn't notes me so I decided to take advantage of its lake of attention.

I sprung for its neck, but before sinking my teeth into it I cracked its neck once it was on the groaned and bit.

I drank slowly, loving the sensation of the worm, sweet liquid gliding down my throat making the burning ache go away. My instincts told me to Finnish fast and move on to the next victim, but my brain said it wouldn't accomplish anything but a mess. I didn't understand what it meant by that but I chose to listen to my brain, it has been helpful so far so why doubt it now?

The Lion was finished before I was just when an annoying sounding voice at the back of my mind said pointedly ''But you're brain told you to believe Edward.''

Hearing his name, even in my mind, made my composer vanish wile a shiver ran down my spin and the pain ripped threw me. The pain was worse then anything I had ever felt before. Worse then when he left me, or when Jake rejected me, or even when I was burning from my transformation.

This hurt more because I had all the same losses and then some, and also probably because I was now a vampire and more capable of having more intense emotions; good, bad ...and horrible. Before -when he left- it was like he dug a hole into my heart and didn't bother cleaning it up, now it's like... I no longer have a heart.

I pushed the dead animal aside and let myself dry-sob.

* * *

**JacobPOV**

We followed Bella to a herd of elk by a stream. Her eyes focus on one that was closest to her, and she took a step to it but stopped. Her eyes flicked down then they filled with sadness. I was going to look to see why she stopped herself; I had thought that they -Vampire's- couldn't stop themselves when they were hunting. Before I could get my eye's to leave her face, her head turned slightly and she glared. Just like that she disappeared.

I couldn't find her anywhere, and none of the elk had moved. For a moment I thought we had lost her but that's when I herd a thud then a crack. My head swung in the direction of the sound and there she is with a mountain-Lion, who was not fighting.

That is when I realized it was dead. Bella must have broken its neck... I couldn't watch anymore, she just bit into its neck; I was only able to notice that she was drinking slowly.

I turned to the guys; they were as surprised as I was, maybe even more.

Aren't they supposed to be, like... uncontrolled? Jared wondered, in his head.

I wonder why she didn't go for the elk. Hell, how did she stop herself from hunting one animal to a more big and dangerous one? Paul asked of none.

Did you see how fast she ran? Or rather did you not see? She was so fast I didn't even notice her move, did any of you? Asked Embry, pointing out what the others slow minds didn't get.

Hum... you guys are right, she does seem... controlled- Sam said slowly before I cut him off.

Controlled? You know that's an understatement, Sam. The legends said that several different things she did... she shouldn't be able to do. I said as fast as I could, trying to defend her by pointing out what she was doing right, instead of wrong.

Relax Jacob; I couldn't pick the right word. she was controlled, not only here -wile on the hunt- but in the clearing too, and she warned you to stay away and that it wasn't safe to be near her... she seems to know what she's doing. But-I cut Sam off again.

Here we go! Can't you see that she's trying?, I shouted

But remember she was crouched into a fighting stand in the clearing? Sam said

The others were silent, waiting for me to reply, to see what I'd say.

Yeah, and she straightened up when she realized what she was doing! I am so getting sick of you Sam, she obviously is trying not to lose control... She at least deserves the chance to defend herself, it was ONE. TINY. SLIP! She could have attacked us, she could have just let that animal she's feeding off of suffer from the venom we all know she now has, and when we were running she could have out run us but she didn't. Because she is still BELLA! I was getting sick of these guys, why couldn't they see it was still her, she may not look or smell or sound like Bella any more but she was not the monster like the leaches who destroyed her life.

Before Sam could come out with a come-back, we all saw something out of the corned of our eyes; We turned to see that Bella had tossed the animal aside and now had her head on her knees, and she seemed to be sobbing, thou it sounded like she was choking on something I was sure she was sobbing.

Plus with Bella it was obvious she was sad by the way she held onto her stomach. It was exactly what she did whenever the Cullen's were brought up... she must have been thinking about them.

I'm going to see what's wrong with her. Without waiting for a response I phased and slowly walked up to her.

''You okay, Bells?''

''Do you hate me Jake? Did you start to hate me when I said we couldn't be more then just friends? Or did it start when I became this... monster? Tell me this one thing Jake, what can I do for you not to hate me anymore?'' she spoke so fast and it was a whispered yell, like she was trying to control her voice as much as she could.

''I don't hate you Bella.'' I walked over to her and went on my knees close to her. Sam growled at me; I ignored him, but her head popped up and swung to where he was. She looked like she had been crying; only she had no tears. ''Bella?'' I asked softly to call her attention to me. Her head whipped to me, her eye's not as bright of a red as it was before, looked at me questioning and searching me. ''What's wrong, Bella?''

She looked choked up by something on my face and she hid her face in her knees again. She stayed like that for a wile and when I was about to ask her again she spoke. ''It hurts Jake,'' her low voice still broke. I was about to ask when she looked up and said in a mumble. ''It hurts to remember them. It hurts to know that my disappearing will hurt Charlie and Renee. It hurts to know you hate me and that I have to kill to live now,'' she gestured to the body of the animal and continued. ''And to know I'll ether live forever alone or be killed.''

With that she gestured to the pack and me -I didn't have to look to know she was talking about them- she sighed then continued. '' And ... you know what makes it worse? It's all heightened just like all my other senses.'' her voice sounded shaky, her lower lip quivered and her face looked straight out heart-broken.

I hared the guys take a step back at the sight of her broken look that would be impossible to fake for even the most talented actor. I knew Bella; she was the worse when it came to acting.

Ignoring the stench I was getting used to -Bella's Vampire smell- I went over to hug her. She did a weak attempt of fighting it, and then she stopped and just let me hold her. ''I don't hate you Bells.'' when I said that she just started sobbing again.

I held her for a wile, to let her sob. After a wile she calmed down, but then she stiffened and was standing about ten feet away.

I could feel my face turn to one of hurt, confusion and questions. I was about to ask but she cut me off. ''You didn't do anything... it's just... ugh... I was listening to you heart and um... I guess I haven't had enough... um...'' she seemed to be struggling with herself on what to say, but I got what she meant, so I decided to save her.

''Its okay Bella. Go hunt. Ill wait here for you, and then we can talk.''

She nodded then was gone.

* * *

**_so here's chapter 3 and i think i need to remind you guys that ill come back to the spelling and grammar latter, what I'm putting up now is the basic idea of the story so please try to forgive me for the mistakes._**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ch4)Victoria**

**Bella POV**

I had continued my hunt until I felt completely full; I was surprised at how much I had. But by the time I was done I felt slushy, I think I was a little too full. But ignoring the over feeding I ran back to were Jake and the rest of them were. I sighed inwardly; they probably have lots of questions for me.

I didn't think I blamed any of them for anything anymore. The reasons why they hate me were understandable. I was the human that was involved and obsessed with vampires, and now look at what happened to me.

When I wonted to become a vampire, those vampires leave, and when I had that life I so desperately wanted, was taken from me when the family I wanted to be a part of left, I no longer wanted to become like this!

And know I have no human or vampire family.

I'm alone. But I will still talk with the wolf's, whether they kill me or let me live, I don't care anymore. I owe Jake that much if not more for temporarily healing my broken heart.

I was by the stream in less then a second, and I had a feeling that I was faster then normal vampires... but I put that thought aside for later.

As soon as I got n front of Jake I made sure he saw me before I hugged him, then I noticed that most of the others were gone. Most. The only one here besides Jake, was Sam in his wolf form. I lifted an eyebrow at them, clearly asking were the others were.

Jake hesitated, looking at Sam for permission. Sam looked at me then nodded to Jake.

''They went to take care of a... a problem.'' Jake said. He looked like he didn't want to offend me. he was probably going to say one of thoughts names he calls vampires, cold ones, leach, bloodsuckers what ever, but his word-fixing made me believe that he didn't wrap me up with all the others, he had shown me that he thinks of me higher then them.

''Human drinkers?'' I asked simply

He nodded and I gestured for him to carry on.

"We've been having a problem with this blood-sucker, she keeps coming and going. Like she's testing our defenses-'' he said more confidently, but I cut him off, I had to know...

''She?''

''Yea, She.'' he nodded. Confusion went to his face as he took in my face. ''Bella, what-''

''Does she by any chance have a lot of red hair?'' I asked coldly

He nodded, I hissed. Both he and Sam looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

''Let me guess, she's been trying to head for Forks?''

They just looked at me, ha! I thought to myself, they don't even know why she's bugging them! How perfect. Well I have an idea...

''No time for an explanation right now.'' I said in a no-nonsense voice. ''I'll tell you everything when we catch the...''I trailed off mumbling to myself. I looked up to Sam and Jake's face and they both looked confused and a little worried. I made a frustrated sound and both there heads snapped to me. ''I'm not going to go after a human nor will I harm any of you. I am full, you're blood is in-appetizing and I am only angry because Victoria wants nothing but to torture me.'' I sneered her name. ''She will do anything and everything to get me. That includes harming the humans I know and love. Yes you heard me right humans, it's not below her to use humans as something other than food. I am going to have a hand in the end of her existence.''

They looked taken aback and impress at the same time. Sam looked at Jake and nodded. Both turned back to me with a genuine smile plastered on their face's.

''Okay Bella, let me go change and then we can go-''

''Ha! Sorry Mr. Wolf but I think that I'm faster then you which means I'm faster then her. But I am not skilled in the art of destroying vampires. So I am going to give you a ride till we find her, ill distract her long enough for you to change then we both gang up on her.'' I turned my head to Sam. ''Do you not think that will work?''

He looked like he was thinking about it for a moment then he grinned a Wolfy smile nodding. Jake looked stunned by Sam agreeing so fast. Before we made things awkward I grabbed Jake and flung him on my back, with not too much strength to hurt him but not to gently. I had startled him, which was for sure. I gave him a moment to collect himself. I did, when I was human; I and Jake was my human buddy, whether he was a wolf or not.

I turned back to Sam. ''Fallow me as far as you can, but know that I will not stop running till we catch her. He nodded and I looked over my shoulder to Jake. ''fare warning Jake vampires don't need to rest, and I'm fully charged so if you feel the need to sleep, tell me.'' he looked worried ''don't worry, I don't actually think it will take that long." I said, then mumbled. ''Just a percussion.''

Then I ran, following the rest of the packs sent. I looked over my shoulder to check Jake, he seemed to be having trouble with the wind and had his eyes hidden in the crook of my neck, so I laughed, I couldn't help myself, he was just so funny. He was almost twice my size but it felt like he weighed as much as an empty back-pack.

And his muscles! With him hiding in the crook of my neck and he has so much muscles and his size on the back of fragile looking me. You just have to laugh at that.

He briefly looked up just long enough for him to realize I was laughing at him. He glared but went back to hiding in my neck.

''Aw, how cute! Mr. Wolf seems to be scared of a little speed.'' I felt his face worm up on my shoulder. ''Aw and now he's embarrassed.'' he growled but laughed, so I knew I was forgiven... The wolf stench was getting stronger so I knew I was closer to the others. I smirked to myself. ''Its okay Mr. Wolf, we'll be passing you're puppy palls with their tails between their lags soon. Then you can show them. You will be the only one that will be taking out any leaches today!'' I said this just as we were passing the three wolf's. As soon as I had said that they started howling.

I smirked. I had purposely walked between them so they would be instinctively more determined to hurry up. it was working!

''Now you've done it.'' Jake muttered.

''What do you think I did wrong now?'' I asked calmly.

''You got them angry, now they'll never shut up me getting a 'piggy back ride' from a vampire, and you, they'll even be more angry with you.''

''No they won't.'' I said in a sing-song voice. before he argued I elaborated. ''We will get her, and they will be proud of you and thank me. Maybe not by words but they will be more convinced that I am not like most of those soulless creatures who think there better than everyone... also I'll explain to them that I only said what I said and walked so close to them because they really needed to pick up their pace... I was provoking them so they would go faster. It also helped that I had you on my back and you looked dead.''

I giggled at the last part, I was feeling giddy. I was finally being able to do something useful instead of being the silly little human who was always kept out of the loop, and couldn't do anything but attract disasters.

Jake looked at me like I had gone insane, and was about to comment but I stopped him. I could smell her sweet smell near by... about a hundred yards straight. I put Jake down. ''You change then come, it should take you about five seconds to get there, me a half. okay?'' I looked him in the eyes and he nodded. ''Good, see you soon.'' I kissed him on the cheek I felt his blush then I left.

I rushed after Victoria's sent and caught up to her just as she was exiting a clearing. she was running fast but I was faster.

I wanted to make a dramatic reunion so I popped up at a tree next to her and said casually. ''I haven't seen you in a while,'' She looked at me and stopped with a glare, I smirked. ''Victoria.'' I greeted.

She looked like she was debating something fast in her mind that would be to hard for a human to see... but I am no longer human and I could tell she looked beyond shocked and in denial but then it switched to something crueler.

I could anticipate her next move and when she took a step to me I was all ready behind her.

''That's not going to work, and I find no reason to show you mercy. You can not escape, because I am to fast for you.'' I spoke in a whisper I knew she could here and stalked over to her. ''I am also not the only locale who you have made enemies with.''

In that second the sound of big paws running, came near. Her ruby eye's went wide and she was about to run when I stopped her.

I grabbed her by the thought and slammed her to the gowned. She tried to yank off my grip but I bent my head to her arms and ripped both of her arms off and tossed it to the side. She screeched but it was cut short when she registered the Wolf that was behind me by looking over my shoulder. I could see the fear in her eyes and could tell her face had gone paler.

I let her recover a little then spoke. ''Any last words?''

Her disparity shining eyes fixed on me as she tried to come up with a way to save her life.

''Tic-talk, Victoria. We won't wait all day.''

''If you kill me then, they w-will get you.'' she was trying to make her voice menacing, but she failed terribly. She was stuttering and the desperation was leaking throw her words.

But still her words made me curious. ''Hum... now who will kill me, may I ask?''

Jake growled lightly, but I was glad he was being patient.

''If I tell you, will you let me go?'' she asked in a pathetic voice. She was so scared, she didn't get that no matter what she was not going to live.

I pretended to think about it. ''If you tell me everything.'' I said. I could feel Jake tense up at my words but I couldn't reassure him without letting Victoria know I was on to something.

''I will!'' She exclaimed, again despite for a way out but clueless to the fact that she won't get it.

''Then proceed.'' I said letting go of her neck. ''But remember, if you run, I will catch you and my friend over there,'' I pointed to Jake. ''will kill you.''

She shivered then nodded. She hesitated for a moment. ''Can I... have my arms back?''

''That depends on what and how much you tell us.'' I said this time with menace in my voice.

She nodded. ''Well, see after your vampire killed James I decided to create an army. I picked one as a leader of the group because I didn't want any of the rest to get to think of me, because of the mind reading gifts out there. I didn't want to be pined as the maker. So I created this army to destroy the Cullen clan.'' she sneered the name and I flinched inwardly. don't break down until she's dead, I told myself. ''I had planed on torturing you in front of that Edward, kill you, then him.''

I paused for a moment, then deduced that she was done. ''Did you not know that they left?''

Her face went blank. ''He left you?!'' I simply nodded. With this information she grew angry but I threw her a warning look and she calmed down. ''When was this?''

''September,'' I said then I continued with a smirk like his leaving didn't matter to me. ''and since you so keen on asking questions then you must answer some in return.'' she nodded. ''Where is this army located?'' she hesitated then gave me an address of an almost secluded house in Seattle. I nodded to her to let her know she could ask another question.

''Who changed you and when?'' She seemed completely dumbfounded while asking this, like she should have been the first to know.

My smirk turned brighter. ''Laurent changed me, thou he had meant on just drinking me dry, but he was killed before he could drink too much... and as for when, I woke up from my transformation about...11 this morning.'' she looked shocked but I ignored that and went to what I wanted to know from her. ''You're second in command. What's the name and where can I find them.''

She looked slightly taken aback but after a brief pause she responded. ''His name is Riley, and I have a meeting with him tomorrow night at midnight.'' She looked like she really wished I wouldn't ask any more, but of course I did.

''Where?''

She sighs then gave me an address of an abandon building also in Seattle. ''Do you have any other questions?'' I asked

She seemed as thou she were thinking about it for a moment but I cut in. ''I only ask because I am curious about one other thing and I'd like to be fare.'' I said putting on an innocent smile.

''Go ahead.'' she said slowly.

I smiled at her then asked. ''What's you're relationship with this 'Riley'?''

Surprise flickered throw her eyes then regret and then grief before it turned into a mask. ''He's just my second in command.'' She said firmly.

''Hum...''

''What?'' She asked.

''Oh, nothing... it's just... does he believe that's the extent of you're relationship?'' I asked her innocently, yet knowingly.

As I said that all her regret and grief spelt over and she mumbled her answer. ''No'' she bowed her head and she started to shake. It reminded me so much of myself when I thought of... him.

The difference is that her mate was killed were as he left.

So instead of lying to her I decided to make her death seem like a choice.

''Victoria?'' I asked, she looked into my eyes, the sadness poring out, she wasn't bothering to hide her pain, I could tell she hadn't had the chance to grieve. ''I understand why you do what you do. Thou it may not be the best solution I understand why. You can go around, creating vampire army's destroying so many lives, provoking wolf's and threatening to torture a human, but I can't look at all you have done without thinking one thing.''

She raised her eyebrow at me ''What do you think it means?'' her voice was slightly defensive, but she was truly curious.

I looked into her eyes seriously. ''Do you want to die?''

She looked shocked that I would suggest that, I didn't change my facile expressions I just watched hers, she started getting a thoughtful look on her face on her... then longing.

She started to shake slightly but an eager look crossed her face. Words seemed to escape her so she nodded fast. her face wavered a little and I could tell she was scared but wanted it.

I smiled at her encouragingly. I gestured to Jake, and he stepped forward a little. ''My friend here, I geese you can say the reason for his existences is to kill vampires. I'm sure he can make it fast...''I trailed off, letting her think.

She thought about it a little, then glanced over my solder to Jake and back to me.

She nodded eagerly with an expression that matched but with a look of relief. ''Thank you.'' She whispered.

* * *

_**Sorry about the wait I've been going threw some stuff, anyways i hoped you liked it. any and all comments, consumerism and suggestions are helpful. do you like the length of the capture? is there something i got wrong portraying to the book?**_

_**p.s. i know i have spelling errors but i don't have the time to go thru it right now, when I'm done the sorry I'll do it all at once**_


End file.
